


Rapaciously Yours

by Frazi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: After Devildom, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexy Mammon, Twenty something, Unresolved Sexual Tension, human world - Freeform, older MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frazi/pseuds/Frazi
Summary: “There is no fire like passion, there is no shark like hatred, there is no snare like folly, there is no torrent like greed.”a.k.a Mammon comes to the human world!
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon(shall we date?: Obey me!)/MC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155
Collections: obey me! hot devil lover simulator





	1. More Drunk Frat Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me and I had to write it down before I could sleep. Pardon the randomness, the crazy and the typos! My Mammon induced bouts of writing are now getting out of hand!

Life goes on. It doesn't get more clichéd than that.

I spent a year in hell. Had a blast. Made friends and then came home.

And the human world? It sucked me back in as if unhappy with having relinquished me to the Devildom in the first place. Family, friends, college and memories dug their claws in and like I said: life went on.

Travel always opens one's eyes to new possibilities. It shows us the world beyond our boundaries. But here's the problem with seeing the other side. You can never un-see it and now, it can see you.

My DDD still tied me to them. I chatted. I got calls. I got promises to visit. And like most long distance relationships, despite their nature, the feeling of closeness remained, but the frequency of our interactions changed.

One in particular was perpetually calling me out on it.

“Ya never call. Ya never write.”

Holding the DDD to my ear, I quickly opened my closet and yanked out the first scarf I could find. “Mammon...come on its just too early for emotional blackmail. I'm leaving for class in an hour. What's up?”

“See?” The Avatar of Greed pounced on my impatience. “Always in a damned hurry to get me off the line. Do ya know who I am human?”

I couldn’t help tease him, almost seeing him in my mind’s eye, hands on his hips, chest puffed out. “You don’t exactly let me forget it.”

“Hmph. Just for that. I'm hangin up on ya.”

Laughing, I picked up the last few sips of my coffee and sat on the little stool by my kitchen counter. “No please don't! I have 5 more minutes! You expound on your troubles, I’ll get the violin going.”

And so it continued. The others were a lot more accommodating. Mammon the greedy jerk called me in the middle of the night! During class. Even in the shower! Every chance he got. Asking about what I was wearing. Where I was. What I was doing. Oh, but if only he wasn't such a scummy sweetheart. I'd have blocked him, but I never quite had the heart. I mean it was Mammon. He could rob the sky of the moon and you'd hang him upside down for his gall but you'd take him down before dinner and let him trail after you with profuse apologies. You'd have to return the moon of course.

Eventually it was easier imagining the end of my day with his voice in my ear.

My life had continued. Even if I thought back fondly of the seven brothers, my life was surprisingly normal.

And then it wasn't.

The pounding woke me with a start. _Oh god we were under attack!_

There was a groan from somewhere to my right and my head snapped down in alarm. Oh no. I wasn’t, in fact in RAD takeover of the lesser demons and the sound next to me was very human.

It wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare! I had finally allowed my boyfriend to stay the night after he showed up at my door. He’d been all drunk and begging and besotted promises in my living room followed by seduction.

For a moment I groaned at my own stupidity. Grown women should be completely in charge of their own earth-shattering orgasms. Mid-lament there was another round of insistent beating of a fist on my front door.

Dear god, if Jack woke up, the smothering declarations would begin again and dumping him would be hell. And worse! I shared my medical student residence with two very busy surgery majors, both of which would skewer me alive for disturbing what little sleep they were allowed. I scrambled out of my second story room and rushed down the carpeted stairs just as a flurry of curses erupted from a room across the hall. Atilla the Hun, a.k.a Julia Chen was roused.

The idiot outside was going to be a sorry stain on my welcome Mat!

They were mid-pound when I yanked the door open with a growl that would have shamed lucifer - and lost my breath.

“Wha... Mammon!?”

Or at least it looked like mammon. Glasses cracked, clothes singed, a little tattered and that usually flawless, sun-bronzed skin bruised purple, yellow and green, was a look I’d never seen on my supermodel friend slash demon.

But those eyes. They were the same. Bright, blue like the finest silk from the bazaars of old Persepolis from the Persian empire and warm lazy sunsets. Today, they were etched with relief as they drifted up from where he was leaning with one elbow propped up on my door frame.

“Bout time human.”

And then he fell on me.

“GAHUMPH!” I could barely muffle my shriek of surprise, his shoulder smothering it effectively, as I caught the bulk of his unconscious weight. Eyes wide nearly toppling over, I stared up at the stairs in horror as Julia come out in a rumpled hurricane of Chinese curses. “Er…drunk frat boy?”

The woman took one look at the collapsed, battered supposed man in my arms and rolled her eyes. “How many more drunk frat boys do you need in your bed!” She huffed and looked at Sarah White peeking from her door, the soulful brown eyes still framed by dark circles. “Breakfast duty!”

My mouth dropped open. “I already made dinner!”

“Pancakes,” Sarah snickered.

I shut my mouth before it got worse. With Jack’s arrival I already had to pay with dinner and now because of the fallen angel slash demon in my arms, I was going to be stuck making breakfast. The fancy kind. I glared down at the dirty white hair of my favorite demon. If he already didn’t look he he’d been beaten within an inch of his life, I would have kicked him.

My house mates disappeared into their rooms with a grumble about my inability to find decent men and then my legs wobbled.

“Oh oh.” I forgot how heavy unconscious men could be. Bracing my feet, I heaved him up an few inches. I will admit it. It occurred to me to let him splat in our foyer, but I’d never been able to treat Mammon the same way his brothers had. There had always been a sort of hidden vulnerability under his ever-preening self. It made me want to hug him. Then something warm and wet touched my shoulder and I froze. “Mammon? That better not be drool on my shoulder.”

Everything was eerily silent and then I saw the yawning, butt-scratching image of my blackmailing boyfriend appear on the top of the stairs. I will admit, I have never been more happy to see his six-foot two quarterback self. “Oof! Jack get down here!” I hissed.

Still half asleep, he licked his lips and peered down at me. “Whassup?”

Really? REALLY!? Was the nearly dead, possibly crushing weight of an unconscious guy not clear enough? I wanted to throw a shoe at him! But my hands were full of Mammon. “You good for nothing about to be ex-boyfriend, get your muscles here and help me!” I grate out, teetering precariously on my feet as something warm slid down my shoulder. “Oh god, that is drool, isn’t it?!”

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Wet Dreams From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all explanations lead to resolutions.

“Is he wearing the same nail polish as you?”

Fallen into the couch, legs trembling and pathetically sprawled before me, I heaved. “You... You muscle brained clod... Did you.. Did you take any of his weight on the way to the couch!?”

Mammon continued to face-plant into the couch.

Jack scratched his head and frowned down at me. “Kinda. I have a game in the morning. Gotta watch for sprains hon.”

Eyes narrowed, my entire body nearly screaming with pain, I glowered up at him. “How about straining the one between your ears!”

“Ear muscles can sprain too. I think.”

Slumping forward I let my head drop into my hands and the need to simultaneously cry and laugh was just overwhelming. “I swear if you didn't find my g-spot...”

“I did, didn't I?” He preened.

Staring up at my own stupidity, I realized how frustrating it must be for my friends to see me torture myself with such beautiful and completely moronic men. I should have listened to them. Standing on wobbly legs, I ran a calming hand over my face and took a deep breath. “Watch him.” I leveled my best ‘if you don’t do as I say I will flay you alive’ gaze and marched up the stairs.

It was gratifying to see that Jack was indeed still watching the drooling Mammon as if his life depended on him. _Awww. Such obedience._ Then I shook my head and put some steel into my spine. Nope. I would not give in. I dumped his pants, wallet and keys into his arms and put his favorite cap on his head. “Bye Jack. Play date’s over.”

Jack’s eyes widened as he clutched his stuff. “Wha...but you said...”

“Yeah, sleepover rights revoked when you put your muscles over my possibly being squished under another man.” I bodily shoved him out of the door that still hung open. It’s a good thing he was too surprised to resist “Don't call me.”

“Baby!”

“Any babies with you would be worse than bricks.” I gave him a sweet smile. “Have a nice game.” Pushing the door closed, I locked it and leaned my forehead against it for a bit. Damn. I should done that weeks ago.

Casting one glance at the unconscious demon on my couch I sighed. I had a hard time explaining my jock boyfriend to Julia and Sarah. How does one go about explaining a High Demon of hell?

But, first thing’s first.

Walking across the living room and the counter that separated our little kitchenette, I poured a long, cold glass of water and then came and poured it over his head.

“Daaaaaaaaahhhhh!” He came awake in a yelp turned gasp as he scrambled up to his feet, head dripping and eyes wide. “What the hell? Do you have any idea who…”

Smacking the glass down on the coffee table, I put my hands on my hips as I faced him. “Yeah, oh great and powerful demon of greed. Start talking.”

He blinked a couple of time, as if reorienting himself, then winced. “Ah yeah...So here's the thing...”

“Out with it!”

The demon jumped at my sharp retort and glared, pouty. “Makin’ a pact with my big brother's done wonders for yer sense of compassion.”

“It's 3!” I pointed to the hall clock, dropping my voice. “Three! In the morning. My compassion is in bed like the rest of my more fortunate house mates! Where I should have been!”

And just like that, the sputtering demon leaned closer, those Persian blue eyes suddenly filled with a thousand sultry promises. Oh holy hello wet dreams from hell. “Ya share a bed with those bodacious babes with the scalpels? Can I join?”

Mouth agape, my gut-twisting in brand new ways, I took a step away from Mammon and held up a shaky finger as I realized just how long it had been since I’d last seen him. Goodbye teenage notions, hello twenty-something possibilities. “What’s that? What are you doing? Channeling Asmo?”

The bedroom eyes fading and he propped his hands on his hips as if he wasn’t still ragged and black and blue with bruises. “Really? I gotta be Asmo to be sexy?”

“You are NOT sexy!” He quirked an eyebrow and I had the decency to blush. “I mean…that was his gig. You were…you are…” The demon pooched out his bottom lip, brow furrowed as he waited for me to find my tongue from somewhere in the depths of my mortification. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I human?”

Gathering my wits, I stepped up to him to narrow my eyes at him. “You’re changing the subject. Why are you here?”

“Worked, didn’t it?” The Avatar of Greed smirked, a touch of his usual mischief in his eyes. And I gotta tell you, it did some strange, warm and shivery things to my insides. What the hell was wrong with me?

“Last nerve demon boy. Why are you all up in my world?”

There was a flicker of tease that threatened in the tremble of his mouth before he smothered it and ran a hand through his hair. “Ah….right. So I owed a witch.”

With a groan I fell into the slightly damp couch and put my head in my hands. “Oh god, what did you take now?”

“Nothing!” Mammon rushed to explain as he dropped into the couch beside me and winced. “She refused to end our contract. I have paid my debt. She wouldn’t let me go!”

Cracking one eye out of my fingers, I watched him rubbing his sore shoulder. “So what did you take?”

He cleared his throat, and couldn’t meet my one beady eye. “Uh…her soul?”

I could only stare at him and now my panties were wet. And not for a reason I would have hoped.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Human Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what ails our demon.

I really should have put on more clothes. Sleeping in my t-shirt and panties always seemed like a good idea until I had to find myself in male company. Now with Mammon constantly gawking at the rather long expanse of leg, I kicked his shin. “Stop ogling me.”

“Awo! Geez human, for a would-be-doctor this is not very Florence Nightingale of ya.” He mock-rubbed his leg where he sat on the edge of my bed, his jacket, shirt, glasses and accessories scattered around my room.

“She was a nurse, genius.”

I tried not to notice how he seemed to take over my space; boots in the corner, rings on my nightstand, poor battered jacket over the back of my desk chair. Shirt…ahem…not on his demon self. It should have annoyed me. It really should have. So should his presence! In all my years back in the human world, having any other guy in my room had always itched. Most of my relationships ending a lot sooner than Jack the Jock.

And there was a pattern. Good looking, but empty.

Dear god, my inability to form lasting relationships should have made Mammon’s presence in my personal space unbearably claustrophobic. But it didn’t.

“Besides, good old Flo got more soldiers killed with her stupidity when she was deployed to a medical camp in the Ottoman empire in 1854 than any other camp in the east.” I stripped off the cover of a bandage and carefully taped it around a cut on his forehead. “Did you know, she had no idea those poor guys were dying of cholera, typhoid and dysentery because of poor sanitation and not battle wounds? Despite what my text book says.”

The demon stilled beneath my hands as I dabbed at a cut on the round of his shoulder, carefully tending to his bruises and wounds from our first aid box. “How do ya know that?”

Meeting his blue eyes, I grinned. “I did actually read all those books Satan brought me, ya know.” Then I saw the way his gaze seemed to darken, almost as if hearing the name brought something sad from inside him. “Are you going to stop hedging my questions?”

A tad subdued, he propped his hands behind him on my bed and sighed as I tended to him. “It’s complicated.”

“With you, when is it not?” I held his shoulder and gently ran my thumb over a purpling bruise right over his subscapularis, the muscle that tied his arm to his shoulder. “Dammit Mammon, how did this happen?”

A strong, surprisingly warm hand caught my wrist and I was nearly yanked against him. “You’re not askin the right questions human.”

For a moment it was a near palpable pull that made me want to curl up against him. The memory of my days at RAD came rushing back. The late night movie marathons, the tromp through Diavolo’s dungeons. The endless hours of laughing, lounging around surrounded by these beautiful demon boys. Jerking my wrist out of his hold, I took a step away to catch my breath and my bearing. “What exactly did you do?”

At first it seemed like he would draw me back into him, but then Mammon sighed and rolled his eyes. “Ya remember every book that Satan gave ya, but ya don’t remember anything else.”

I frowned. “You’re still avoiding…”

Those pretty blue eyes sparked gold as an unearthly growl rumbled through the demon. “What do ya remember about me?”

Startled at the insane change in his size and presence and his constant need to only speak about what he wanted to, I scowled and turned away to grab a pair of jeans. Distancing myself from his accusation, I jumped and hopped as I tried to avoid his gaze. “Self-obsessed, greedy high demon of all things scummy! I remember you okay?”

And suddenly he was right there, back in my personal bubble, those blue eyes accusing, his beat-up but shirtless front forcing me to step back and nearly go toppling into my open closet. “Is that it?”

I stared up at him, something slow and foreboding skating through me and I wondered why the bruises in his eyes were worse than the ones on his body. “Why aren’t you healing?”

“Why would I need a doctor?” He countered, leaned into my face, his breath warm and labored.

“Oh my god.” My eyes widened as realization rocked through me. “You’re human!”

*

“How could you not know she had a sister!” I paced, the impossibility of a human Mammon now sprawled on my bed completely setting my nerves on edge. He’d recounted the story rather easily after our little confrontation. With my mind and focus back on him, he greedily lapped up my hyperventilating attention.

“She always summoned me alone! I thought we had somethin special!”

“She was a witch! They ALL have sisters!”

“I told ya that, right?” He smirked from where he was leaning against my headboard, bandaged and now thankfully shirted. I mean there’s only so much an over-worked, over-sexed college grad can take. I’d managed to find the largest shirt I owned and threatened him within an inch of his newly human life. It was all kinds of irksome that he made my simple yellow t-shirt look like another designer find. Damn him and his super model ways! He could make those bandages look ostentatious if he wanted. Avatar of Greed indeed.

“Then HOW could you not remember!?”

“One word. Red hair.”

My deadpan glare was honed into a knife-point. “That’s two.”

Snickering at my inability to find humor or understanding why red headed witches was explanation enough, Mammon rolled to his feet. His usual agility was marred by grimaces and hisses of breath as he straightened to his full length. Which seemed more than I remembered. And while we’d been at RAD I remember a gangling, long limbed teenager. This guy was bigger, badder and way more my present age. How long had I been gone anyway? Sifting through the confusion of my thoughts, lack of sleep catching up on me, I sighed when he seemed uncomfortable suddenly. “Bathroom. Out that door and second one to the right.”

“Ah, so that’s what the urge is.”

Gritting my teeth, I held my hand and pointed.

Mammon threw me a shit-eating smirk before walking out obediently.

Throwing myself on the bed, I sighed and hugged my pillow.

I should have been a lot more worried. A lot more overwhelmed. But I’d been through hell. I had been sucked into a video game, endured life-threatening family drama, reunited estranged siblings, solved a murder mystery, survived giant snakes, three headed dogs and the seven deadly sins. I should have had my head examined, but the night’s exhaustion seemed to catch up to me.

So five minutes later when Mammon came into the room and slipped into bed beside me, I did what I always did.

Turning, into his arms, I hugged him instead of the pillow and grumbled. “Don’t drool on me.”

“No promises human.”

“All pots and kettles now Mammoney. Shut up and go to sleep.” I yawned against his sternum and settled. “Mmm. Everything else in the morning.”

He replied. I heard something soft. Something that I probably should have heard, but I was already asleep.

And I hadn’t slept with anything in my bed in years.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Want in Immoderation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon decides to prove a point.

I tried to play it off when Julia and Sarah came into the kitchen while I was stacking the pancakes. Mammon was camped outside the fridge, his very distracting behind poking my side every time he leaned in to try some new human food or the other. It had been disconcerting enough to see him swoon over a spoon of peanut butter and stick his tongue out at Tabasco. I mean how does one decide between the need to stare and pounce? And it was all kinds of weird that my lovely hormones were singing with him around.

Even my newly primed teenage body had not responded this way.

Maybe back in Devildom they had always seemed too beautiful to be real. Here in my own world, around my own things, Mammon seemed to take up more space. More attention. More attraction. It was almost gratifying to see my usually focused and straight-laced friends watch him with rapt fascination. It was totally justified.

“Is he for real?”

I held back a curl of my mouth as I put the plate of pancakes before Julia who seemed to be completely confused with how Mammon couldn’t get enough of the peanut butter. Sarah, usually quiet was doing her best to keep her mouth shut as Mammon sat on one of the counters beside the stove and licked his spoon happily.

For just a few seconds, we watched him. Indulged in the very unintentional (I assumed) and sexy sight of a man portraying the perfect picture of ‘bad boy with a heart of gold returned from a bar fight’ look. Languishing on a kitchen counter, a jar of peanut butter in one hand and a spoon stuck in his mouth, like a raunchy playgirl spread. Although wearing my yellow t-shirt, he still wore his battered leather jacket, his jeans torn around one knee, scratched around the other. His boots long and scuffed. That mop of gorgeous silver hair falling over the bandaid on his forehead. Two fingers tapped where they had sprained. And even bruised he was gorgeous. It wasn't hard to see why this demon was a model.

The Avatar of Greed held our rapt attention until Julia let out a rather explicit curse in Chinese that we’d all come to recognize as her last straw.

It was only when Mammon popped one amused and knowing eye to meet her glazed-over eyes that my own senses swam back to me.

Scummy bastard. He WAS posing!

Kicking his ankle, I felt the blood rush to all the wrong places as I felt irrationally furious. “Give me that!” Snatching the jar and spoon from him, I muttered about greedy wise-asses as I served everyone’s portion of pancakes on the little island counter.

“Kill joy,” Julia muttered before stuffing her face with breakfast.

I pointed to the stool next to me across from my two best friends and glared at him. I didn’t want to. Technically he was still in a pact with me. I could totally put him in his place, but even my teenage self had never enjoyed the power trip. To think I was tempted now was a new kind of low. It reminded me just how alien it was that our roles had reversed. He was in my world. Touching everything I was. In his own greedy, demony way.

And Mammon seemed to pick up on my choice to not force him. Hopping off the counter he came and straddled the stool with a wince and a sigh. “Damn hu…er…I’m still sore.”

“Who beat you up?” Sarah asked softly, a touch of her need to care of every stray puppy and person showing in her big brown eyes.

“A woman.”

I nearly choked on my cherry topping, and my breath only stalled further when Mammon slid one big warm hand over my back. Shooing his hand away, I gulped down a glass of orange juice as Julia finally let her big indulgent smile spread across her face. Oh no. Now it would be impossible to just play him off as a one night stand. “A man not threatened by society’s misogynistic masculine bias. How…refreshing. For Stormy.” I stared at her as she let those hazel eyes slide over his entire frame as if he was candy.

Mammon smirked, obviously enjoying being the center of attention. “She was also a witch.”

“Did she enchant you?” Sarah giggled, obviously thinking it was a romantic connotation rather than a physical attribute.

“Oh yeah,” the Avatar of Greed purred, his chin in his hand. “Over and ov_”

And it was just as well I reached out and grabbed his head, one hand clamped over his mouth as the two women began to melt into their maple syrup. “Damn you Mammon, you win. You _are_ sexy. Now can we please finish breakfast before every woman in this room turns to mush?”

Almost as if a switch had gone off, Mammon gave me a smug smirk before quietly proceeding to eat my pancakes. Oh god, why did that still sound so dirty. Even though the spell was broken, I saw the way my friends couldn’t keep their eyes away from the shiny demon turned human.

I had to find a way to return him to the Devildom. And fast.

*

“Damn but I got new respect for Beelz now.”

Browsing through the rack, I did my best not to be irked how the sales ladies and some men couldn’t seem to come and constantly ask Mammon if he needed help. Bringing him to a clothing store was the first thing I could think of. Being human meant that he now required washing. Which also meant a change of clothes. 

And yes, eating. That was another thing. He had this need to try every human food he could find. Like he couldn’t get enough. Vending machines, burger stands, chips, candy. It was indeed like watching the Avatar of Gluttony. But as I spent the next day going around with Mammon, both enjoying and annoyed by the unadulterated attention he drew, I realized something fundamental.

It had seemed so easy to define the brothers back in Devildom according to their own sin. Easy to see Gluttony, lust, wrath, but here in the human world, with human experience and emotions running Mammon high, I saw him for what he was. His sin was all encompassing. Where the others had one or the other, Greed could encompass everything. And the arsenal Mammon had at his disposal was suddenly staggering. To think he’d never actually used an ounce of that power that could influence anyone. All he had to know was what that person wanted – lust, power, pride, food, fury. He could command them all if he wanted.

And to think this lackadaisical prankster looking to make a fast buck was the persona he chose.

It was uncanny.

How could I have been so blind?

“How does this feel?”

Sifting out of my thoughts, I felt fury akin to Satan fissure out of me, as I saw a pretty blonde saleswoman caressing the lapels of a new leather jacket that was almost, but not completely like his old one. Except for the woman permanently attached to its zipper. While he was in it. 

“Wow lady. That is nice. Check out how soft that is.”

“Mmm. Yes. So very sofaAAAH!” Shoved away she barely had time to catch herself on a nearby rack as I shouldered my way before Mammon and grabbed his wrist.

“Can you please stop making eyes at everything on two legs!”

“I did not.” He laughed, a touch of peach to his check. “Not after the peanut butter. All I do is exude want in immoderation. Why do all humans seem to want me between their_”

“Please stop talking.” Pressing a finger to his mouth, I let out a deep sigh and leaned my forehead against my own hand. Damn but it was exhausting explaining human whims and preoccupations. I realized how tiring it must have been to have me around constantly touching and questioning things in the House of Lamentation. But it was just too much for him to not only be the epitome of all things greed but also so easy on the eyes.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and suddenly everything inside me began to melt. Damn but it was so familiar the way he could calm me. How he could hold my hand through snake attacks and three headed dogs. Had I really forgotten how it felt to be comforted by him? His voice seemed slip past the fog in my mind unbidden - _Next time yer in trouble, make sure you die. I’m the only one who’s allowed to save ya!_

“What do ya want for Storm?”

All comfort shot to hell, I smothered the shiver that built in my skin as his chuckle teased through his chest. I hadn’t realized I was pressed against him until I felt it. That was not as simple as asking ‘what do you want’. To Ask what I want ‘for’ was personal. It dug past the simple, fast cars, pretty boys and white nail polish. It was something much darker, deeper and akin to selling your soul for.

Pulling away, I cleared my throat. “So where’s this wicked witch now?”

“Now who’s evadin’?”

I glared at his aim. “I get that you don’t want to call your brothers, but you realize it would so much easier if they helped.”

“Pffft!” Walking to the checkout counter, he placed all the articles of clothing he liked there. “I’d never hear the end of it.”

I looked at the man ringing all the articles and winced before pulling out my credit card. Damn Mammon. His taste always ran with the expensive. But before I could hand it over, the salesman turned to Mammon and broke into a wide grin. “Congratulations Sir. You are our 1967th customer! The year our esteemed clothing brand was established! Your entire purchase is now free and we’d also like to throw in a gift hamper from our brand new men’s cologne. Enjoy!”

Mouth agape I watched in fascinated horror as Mammon grinned and shook hands. They took pictures for promotional stuff, complete with posing like the super model he was as he was given a glass of Champaign to celebrate. The manager even gave him his card for a possible modeling gig. By the time he joined me by the front doors, I was not only feeling like Levi had bit me, but I wanted to stick out my leg and trip him.

And the stroke of amazing opulence kept coming.

We won a raffle as we exited the mall for our parking ticket.

There was a free meal attached if we had our picture taken at a new restaurant that opened up in the mall.

What was worse, people seemed to trip over themselves to give free samples to Mammon and I realized it made no difference what so ever for him to be human.

The Avatar of Greed would forever and always bring with him excesses of everything.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Creative Conniving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon explains it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I wrote 'Unveiled' with Mammon not coming after our girl when she left Devildom, I kept thinking what if he did? This was born to sooth that brain-worm that wouldn't go away. Now, it's laid to rest. Or until the next. Thank you for reading and if you really enjoy it, leave me a comment. It makes me write more ;)

“For the love of GOD!”

The Avatar of greed laughed from where he was sprawled in the backseat of the convertible F Class Jaguar we had just driven out of the lot. “Why can’t ya just enjoy it?”

“Nobody gives away a free Jag! NOBODY!” And as much as I was furious for having to forcibly drive it away, I couldn’t help marvel at the agility of the vehicle. The maddening thought that some people referred to cars as beasts kept running like a sick mantra in my mind. It did nothing to remind me that under normal circumstances, the snickering man now climbing into the passenger seat of a driving car was also a beast. A demon.

“They do if ya happen ta be with me babe.”

As he extended one arm around the back of my seat, I turned my head to look at him for a second. So at home in those expensive human clothes, shades replaced, hair blowing in the wind as he grinned at me cheekily. The only thing missing were the fangs. I realized it suited him. Where greed was a stigma on anything human, for him it was natural. Unable to contain the smile, I turned back to the road. “Unbelievable. So tell me about this witch and how we’re handling this.”

“Sneakily.”

“Obvious much.” I rolled my eyes, relaxing against his arm, keeping a hand under the wheel as I happily indulged in a part of my own world I would very rarely get to see if Mammon wasn’t beside me. His lifestyle was fun. It was also nice. There was no denying it. I remembered the hours spent in his room. In his car. “You realize we are now two humans facing off against a possible spell caster. If I have it right. Or is she putting kids in the oven and eating kind?”

“Spell caster, although, ya’d look adorable with Gretel pig tails.” He purred, a touch of content cat in his voice as he weaved his fingers into the base of my ponytail.

I nearly veered off the road.

“Ah…should I drive?”

“You don’t have a license,” I muttered lamely my cheeks flaming red. “And stop touching me. So how exactly are we going to fix this?”

“I can’t touch ya? Since when?!”

“Since now. Think we can bargain with her?”

“Why can’t I touch ya?” Trust Mammon to focus on being denied rather than his looming demise.

“I’m driving. Maybe if you gave her sister’s soul back?”

“But ya’ve never asked me to not touch ya before? What gives human?”

Huffing out an exasperated breath at his inability to let it go, I pushed his arm away from the back of my seat and sat straighter in the driving seat, both hands on the steering wheel now. “You can’t touch me when I’m in the possible position to wrap this deathtrap around a damned mountain. GAH!” I slapped his hand away when he tried to touch my cheek with his finger. “Will you stop!”

“Why? Never bothered ya before.”

“Possible death didn’t threaten us before! Gitaway!”

“You grabbed my hand when Cereberus was gona eat us! Death threatened us then.”

“The only life threatened then was mine! Like Lucifer would actually feed you to him.”

“He’d never feed ya either.” Mammon fell silent for a moment. “Wait, yer holdin’ back just `cause we’re driving?”

I cast wide incredulous eyes to him. “DUH! You’re human now remember? My responsibility. It’s my turn to watch over you and I’m not about to let anything happen to you just because I like you touching me!” I pulled my eyes back to the road, but Mammon kept staring at me. Taking another peek or two at his silence, I finally glared at him. “What!?” Why was he so still?

“Pull over.”

“What!?”

“Pull the damned car over Storm. NOW!”

When he reached out a hand for the wheel, I slapped it away, found a shoulder and braked there with a screech of my tires. “There, we’re parmMUMPH!”

Mammon was fast when he was demon, but I’d never seen a man move like he did. In the space of a heartbeat, he’d climbed up over me, knees cradling my hips, his hands cupping my jaw and his mouth pressed against mine.

For the past twenty-four hours, I’d been blaming my hormones on the pull I’d felt since he’d woken up on my couch. I’d attributed it to his powers. His intrinsic nature that called the greed from the very bones of mere humans. But this.

Damn.

This wasn’t simple excess. Want in immoderation.

Despite the very lewd picture he painted in my lap, there was something intrinsically sweet and romantic in his kiss. There was a slow suffusing of heat along every pore in my skin until I was liquid and receiving with a muffled moan. The moment he felt the acquiescence of my bones, those hands slid along my jaw. Shaking fingers wrapped around the back of my skull, he tilted his head and let the greed slip into everything he was. It was in the vibration of his frame as he restrained himself from rutting against me. Just the slightest jerk of his hips threw stars before my eyes when he couldn’t contain it. Sweet fool. I wanted him all and he took my gasp with the same greed, drawing my breath into his lungs before slipping his tongue deep and hungry against mine. He kissed me with slow, drugging, drowning greed until I was clinging to him.

This was way more.

If it had just been want, he wouldn’t be trembling. I wouldn’t feel like bursting. Like laughing, weeping. He wouldn’t be filling my very being with everything he was. Shaking, husky whispers of my name, cheeks flushed, his hands mapping every slope of my face, my throat, unable to hold himself back. His hand smoothed down my side, unbuckled my seatbelt and ground down and deeper against me.

And Jaguar under us started screaming.

Jerking his hips away from the steering wheel, Mammon hissed out a frustrated breath and opened wild gold rimmed eyes. “Damn human piece of idiot machinery! My Lexura would never interrupt!”

Mirth bubbled from where want and desire, and something so much stronger, had made its place in my chest. “No horn?”

“She’s a demon.”

I giggled against his jaw. “Oh god.”

“Stop calling the pious old man. I’m not done,” the demon growled, his fingers tightening into my hair, a scratch of his fangs against my ear. “Kiss me again.”

“Mammon, wait…” We were in the middle of an interstate!

“More,” he groaned. “Come on human, I’ve waited to do this since ya left. Don’t tell me ta stop.” I felt the drag of his claws against my side and it set fire to everything.

And that was when I realized why I could feel the claws and fangs. Eyes snapping open, I jerked away to stare up into his eyes that were now a steady pulsing gold. “Wha… You’re demony!”

“Yeah, so?” He greedily reached out, and licked me from clavicle to earlobe.

“Shit!” It wasn’t a move any human could have pulled off! It was unearthly in the way it staked a claim, hinted at his hunger. Shivering like he’d put lightning into my bones, I dug my fingers into his biceps until he pulled away with a barely tolerant snarl.

“What?”

I glowered up at him, or still tried considering I was still swimming in the sensuality of this gorgeous, greedy demon. “You aren’t human.”

“Not any more, no.” I narrowed my eyes at him. You know the one. Most women have it. I got it perfected. He sighed and drew back far enough to look clearly into my face, but not completely off me, no matter how much I pushed. “Yeah. So I got my fangs back. Sometime between aisle two and the check out when we won free stuff.”

“WHAT!?”

He gave me a wily smile. “No my fault ya were havin too much fun ta realize the source of our awesome fortune.”

“I thought that was…” I really did feel like an idiot and it was exactly why it hadn’t occurred to me. “You conned me!”

“Can we talk about this later?” He tried to reach for me.

“No. Now!”

“You finally admitted ya want me to touch ya and I should talk?” He snorted. “Not a chance.” Wrapping his fingers in my hair he pulled the rubber band lose as my hair spilled around us and slanted his mouth against mine.

Still trapped under him, body completely on fire and unable to resist his kiss, I groaned and slid my hands up his back, holding him closer. “The witch,” I murmured lamely against his mouth when he allowed me a breath.

“Do ya really think, I’d let some witch turn The Great Mammon human? For good?”

“What!? You planned this!?”

“You wouldn’t…” Kiss. “…give me the time..” KISS. “…of day.” KISS. “I hada…” Kiss. Kiss. “…get creative!”

“MAMMON!”

With a lamenting sigh, he pulled away to look down into my eyes. “Seriously, it’s scary the way ya can sound like Lucy. Babe, it was _painful_ watchin’ ya muddle through those morons. None of them could fill the gap I left behind.”

And that should have pissed me off, not turned me on. _Awww!_ _He wants to fill my…_ “Ahem. I wasn’t muddling…” He watched me with a cocky eyebrow until my pride sifted away into mortification. He saw it all. “Fine. So I muddled.”

“You needed savin’. And ya know what I said about savin’.”

“Either death or you?”

“Exactly.” He shook his head. “I spent that whole damned year at RAD hoping you’d buy a clue and ya up and walked out on me with a wave and a ‘see ya later.’ That’s not how it’s supposed ta go. The second strongest demon in all Devildom and an angel-born human. Our love story was meant ta be epic! Because there was always Lucifer, and Levi, and Satan and Beelz and Asmo and Belphie, ya got no time let me work the Mammon magic. So I bid my time.” My mouth parted in horrific awe at how far he’d schemed. He merely smirked. “I had to worm my way into your head while you were here, in the human world, until ya couldn’t imagine life without me.”

Both my head and my world were spinning and it was only then that I realized I was on the back seat now completely splayed out under the Avatar of Greed, his fingers touching and caressing all the right places wherever he could reach on my body. How the hell did he manage to move us both in the blink of an eye. Suddenly the very real prospect of a future with the demon swept through me. All wild and unknown and dangerously exciting. Maybe I had been too young to play with his kind. Maybe I wouldn’t have known how to handle a demon like Mammon back then, but now I knew exactly what I wanted to do with the Avatar of Greed.

“Mammon?” He watched my every move with a lick of his tongue across his bottom lip as I wound my fingers up into his hair, thumbs smoothing over the shell of his ears.

A deep sigh of satisfaction rolled through his entire frame. “Yeah?”

“I want for _you_ in immoderation.”

His snicker was amused as he nuzzled his nose against mine, teasing, sweet and completely in love. But those eyes, they brightened as if I’d given him the world. “Pffft! I knew that! Ya wouldn’t listen. What with sayin you were busy. Not takin my calls. Then I show up at your door ya had the immense human audacity to say The Great Mammon wasn’t sexy.”

I couldn’t help laugh, the happiness of just how conniving and adorably insecure this lovable idiot could be soaking into me. But there was no denying the sexy. I slid my thigh deftly between his legs and pushed and pulled his lips to press against mine. Possessive and greedy like him. “Oh yeah. You should definitely make me suffer the sexy for the error of my ways, oh Great and Powerful Mammon. Lots more.”

“That can be arranged.”

I grinned up at him. “I would rather take my calls in person now.”

“Hell yeah.”

“And we’re keeping the jag.”

“Babe.” His mouth pulled on mine almost ravenously and he ran his hand up to my nape, restlessness apparent in the jerk and tightening of his claws. “I keep everything,” he reminded me with a husky promise.

White painted nails scraping down the column of my throat, I couldn’t smother the shudder as those hands wrapped around my waist and up against my bare skin. I felt his need to devour me as I slid the leather jacket off his shoulders. His frame was wound so tight, I could feel his need to spring on me, but he held himself. And all I could think of was making him lose that finely honed restraint.

And life goes on.

THE END


End file.
